Where Did I Go Right
by GoggleHead17
Summary: It takes place after Kiley tells Momo that he wants to break up cause he's still in love with Misao. Momo is hurt, and so is kiley but they both hide it very well. Sae's also into a lot of trouble in this story. To find out more click to read this story t


Where Did I Go Right  
  
AN: Hey manga fans. This is my new Peach Girl Story. I was inspired to write it, when I heard the Hilary Duff song Where Did I Go Right. It really brought a good story into my head; well at least I hope it turns out good. This is probably going to be in Momo's pov. (Point of view.) Lets just say this story is going to take place when Kiley tells Momo that he is breaking up with her in the 4 Change of Heart comic book. All you people out there have to forget what actually happened and just go with this version for now, if you don't like it just say it, don't scream about it. If you don't like Momo and Kiley together then why are you reading this; I have know idea. Just read and review like always and tell me what you think. If you want me to continue it I will, but it depends on how many people want me to. So enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Peach Girl, and I don't own the Song that will be used in this story. R&R.  
  
"I want to break up." Kiley was looking at the ground, not even looking me in the eyes.  
  
"Wha..? Why? You said you still love me, right? Then.." I couldn't even say what I wanted to say Kiley cut me off.  
  
"That's why. I'm a guy. And I do love you." The hurt in his eyes and his voice was trembling, I don't know if he was holding back tears or he was annoyed with me. "If I'm with you, I'll want to kiss you and more." He looked at me; a troubled look over took his face.  
  
"It's all right, I don't mind." I wanted to say more, but I was so upset, and it seems I misplaced all the words I wanted to say.  
  
"Are you serious? I make love to you when I have Misao on my mind.? That just makes you a sex buddy. I don't want to do that to you. I don't want to hurt you. That's why we should breakup." The damaged look was in his eyes too, I could tell when he was hurting himself more then he was hurting me.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'll be hurt if you break up with me! I'll be crying everyday! I'm saying it's okay! Why can't we still be together?" I was yelling, and yet the words still didn't seem to get to him, they just floated off around him.  
  
"If we stay together.I'll hurt you even more. Because I do love you." I looked at him; his stare fell off of mine. "I'm sorry." He turned, my hand slipped off of his arm, as he left me standing there lost and hurt.  
  
I realized there had to be something I could do, something to make him appear in front of me again.."Kiley..! KILEY!!!!" Nothing worked, nothing would work at this point, he departed himself from me, and he isn't coming back.  
  
"Ms. Adachi are you still with us?" I flickered my eyes and recognized that I was in math class. Everyone was gazing at me, and I had no indication why.  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry, I must have started to daydream." I put on a forged smile and laughed.  
  
"Now Ms. Adachi will you please answer the question." The teacher was walking back to the board, and pointing to the question that he wanted me to answer. The stillness around the classroom started to trouble me, it started to remind me of the night I was standing there waiting for him. The teacher looked up, "Ms. Adachi will you please answer the question." I knew he was getting irritated with me but I couldn't prevent the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't do this." I got up and ran out of the class. 'I can't sit here and dwell on this, but I just can't stop the tears. I miss him so much. I want him back. I want him back in my arms.' I ran out of the school, and down to one of the benches and sat down, tears still streaming down my face as if never to stop.  
  
I didn't leave the bench, I never went back into the school, and I sat there and cried for the rest of the day until dusk. I realized that no matter how high I aim in this world it always seems to buckle on me when I get to a good point in my life. I walked home slowly so my mom didn't know I was crying, but I'm sure she already knew that I was missing from school.  
  
As I walked down the streets, I passed nothing but happy couples, holding hands, and kissing. It didn't disgust me; it just made me think of him. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes. I sat down on the edge of the fountain in front of a café. 'Why did he have to leave me? Why did he have to give me these tears of hurt and despair? He hurt me more then he would of if I stayed with him.' I decided that I should get home before my mother worried even more.  
  
I walked through the door, and took my shoes off. I ran upstairs to my room to conceal the tears from my mother.  
  
"Momo! I know you're up there and you better answer me!" I know my mother better then anyone, and I know all she will do is come up here and yell at me some more.  
  
"Yes, I'm up here!" I yelled back to her through the now unspoken tears.  
  
"I got a call from your school, where were you for the half of the day you skipped out on?" She asked me. The rage in her voice wasn't relevant but I knew it was there. I didn't know what to say to her considering I didn't tell her about Kiley breaking up with me. "Momo if you don't answer me I will come up there."  
  
"I just didn't feel good ok," I shrieked down to her.  
  
"If you didn't feel good why didn't you just go down to Nurse Misao?" She said her voice consoling.  
  
"I didn't know if she was in her office, because she normally goes on lunch at that time, so I just left." I screamed to her. The tears stopped flowing finally since my mom diverted my mind off him.  
  
I stayed up in room almost all night. I came down stares for dinner but that was it. I was thinking about not going to school tomorrow either because I didn't want to see Kiley, but if I didn't go I figured my mother wouldn't leave me alone after that. She would know something's wrong.  
  
The next morning I woke up, my face wet with tears again. I crawled out of my bed, and put on my uniform. I went down stairs and grabbed something to eat for breakfast and walked out the door. Yet again I walked passed nothing but cheerful couples. 'Did everyone get the memo that I broke up with my boyfriend, and now they have to walk around in high spirits, and make my life miserable?' I walked into my homeroom, to a hushed class. Everyone was crowded around a desk whispering.  
  
"Hey Momo, come here you're not going to believe this!" I looked up to acknowledge Kako. I walked over to the desk and looked down.  
  
"Oh my god! That's Sae!" I practically screamed in shock.  
  
"Are you sure that's Sae?" inquired Kako.  
  
"It has to be! There's no one else that I know that looks like that. It just has to be." I grabbed the magazine from them and ran out of the classroom. "I need to find Toji. Maybe he knows what's going on." I darted outside 'cause I figured that's probably where he was. I was running so fast I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I ran into something. "Oh I'm s..orr.y.." I looked up and saw him. "Oh it's you." I looked down.  
  
"Momo can I talk to you." He looked at me, and I abstracted my eyes from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry, maybe some other time." I ran off away from Kiley.  
  
"Momo!" Kiley put his head down. "I think I've lost her for good." Kiley turned around and walked away.  
  
"Where the hell could Toji be?!" I stormed off and went down to the cafeteria considering that would be the only other place he could be. I walked into the cafeteria completely our of breathe. "Toji.there you are." I said taking in deep breaths of air.  
  
"What's up? It sounds like you've been running." He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Well I have. I need to ask you something." I looked down and found the page that the print of Sae was on.  
  
"Do you know anything about this?" I held up the magazine and showed him the picture.  
  
"Is that Sae?!" He grabbed the magazine right out of my hands.  
  
"So I'll take that as a no." I took the magazine back from him and closed it.  
  
"Why would she do that?" I looked at him. He looked betrayed. Sae and Toji must have grown really close after he broke up with me.  
  
"I don't know but my question is, who would she do that for?" I turned around and walked back out. "I think I have a pretty good idea but I have to talk to Kiley about it first." I turned down the hall and headed outside. The bell was about to ring, but I figured that was where he went. "Kiley I need to talk to you now." I sat down next to him on the bench.  
  
"About time." He looked at me, but I didn't give him a sympathy look.  
  
"Look I'm here to ask you something. I think your brother is getting Sae into something really bad, here take a look at this." I opened the magazine up to the photograph of Sae.  
  
"Wow! That is Sae. Well there's only one way to find out." He said putting on a devious smile.  
  
"And how is that Sherlock?" I took the magazine and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Well," he said holding his head. "We should follow her." He said pointing at something. I looked at his finger and there was Sae walking down the street.  
  
"Wait a minute now she's skipping school?!" I stood up in complete shock.  
  
"Yea and now we are too. Come on before she gets away." Kiley grabbed my hand and started running down the path.  
  
"Thanks now I'm going to be in even more trouble with my mom." I placed a hand on my forehead and started walking silently behind Kiley. We were walking pretty far when all of a sudden I was pulled down behind a bush. "What the hell was that for Kil..."A finger was placed on my lips.  
  
"Shh. She's on the phone. Listen." I took his hand off my mouth and put my head closer to the bush.  
  
"Oh hey! I've been waiting for you to call. So are you there?" Sae stopped in front of the bush, and waited silently. I poked my head out of the bush and saw a grin crawl over her face. "Good!" She exclaimed. "I'll be there in few minutes. Ciao." She hung up the phone and started walking in a faster pace.  
  
"Come on lets go." I dragged Kiley out of the bush and started walking in a little bit of a slower pace then Sae.  
  
A few minutes later we noticed Sae stopped. We peeked around the corner to see where she was. We looked up at the top and noticed she was at the City Hotel. Kiley and me glanced at each other with astonished looks on our faces. "Oh my god. She's not going to do what I think she's going to do is she?" I looked at Kiley.  
  
"I don't know come on I have an idea." He started walking up the driveway to the front of the hotel when I stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Hold on there Sherlock Holmes. What kind of idea do you have this time?" I looked at him.  
  
"Well we can easily find out," He smiled. "Ok listen. We could easily walk in and as the receptionist if Sae is staying here with someone." He looked up at me, and through a big smile across his face.  
  
"Hold on. That will never work." I pulled him back by the shirt collar. "Ok this is what we do. We go in and ask for Sae's number, and say that we are friends of her and we needed to ask her something. Or we could even say that we are related to her." A smile grew over my face.  
  
"Fine we'll use your plan if it makes you happy." We walked in casually so we didn't look too suspicious.  
  
"Um..yea. I was wondering if a Sae Kashiwagi is staying here?" I looked up at the receptionist and waited patiently.  
  
"Yes. Did you need to know anything?" The receptionist looked back up at me.  
  
"Um. Yes, I was wondering what room she was staying in?" A look of hope came over my face. Hoping against anything that she didn't tell them that she didn't want any visitors.  
  
"Ah. There it is. Her room number is 403." The receptionist smiled.  
  
"Thanks." I grabbed Kiley and walked in a fast pace towards the elevator.  
  
"This isn't good. I still think it has to do with your brother. He's completely turned Sae into a slut. Although the scary thing is knowing that she even slept with your brother." I looked over at Kiley and saw a disgusted look on his face. "Didn't you know that?"  
  
"No. You know my brother doesn't tell me anything." I laughed. The elevator came to stop on the 4th floor.  
  
"Come on we better go." We walked out of the elevator and down towards room 403. Kiley and me started walking towards the room when we heard a noise. We turned around thinking it was Sae.  
  
Kiley let out a breath of relief. "Oh god I thought we were caught."  
  
"Oh come on." I grabbed Kiley and dragged him off down towards the room. It took us forever to get there because Kiley kept on stopping for food, drinks, and because he kept getting scared. A few minutes later we came to a stop. "Here it is." Kiley and me stopped and stood very mutely.  
  
"Do you think she's here yet?" Kiley looked at me, and smiled.  
  
"Well duh. If she wasn't don't you think we would have ran into her." I was about to smack Kiley when the smile faded from his face, and a look of absolute horror took over.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" I turned around and there she was.  
  
"No. The good question is what are you doing here? We saw you in that magazine, and we heard you talking on the phone with someone, so we took advantage and followed you to here. So what are you doing posing for nude pictures Sae?" I looked at her with complete disgust.  
  
"That's none of your business. What I do is my own business and you should just keep your big ass nose out of it." She tried to thrust me out of the way but she couldn't.  
  
"It has to do with Ryo doesn't it? Ryo is getting you into all this mess. Am I right?" I stood in front of her with confidence she would burst at any moment.  
  
"Look here Momo! You have no reason to be here. This is my business, so why don't you leave!" Sae came towards me and was about to slap me, but Kiley grabbed her hand.  
  
"Look here Sae. We're here to help you, not start a fight. So here the deal, if you wanna talk you can talk, but if you get hurt from my brother, then I don't wanna here about. Actually make that we don't wanna here about. So go do what you were gonna do and just don't come crying to us when something goes wrong ok?" Kiley let go of her hand and started to stride away. Momo was following slowly behind, when Sae stop them.  
  
"Look, I'm glad you're leaving, but yea it does have to do with your brother, but that's my own business so please just stay out of it. If something happens I have Ryo to talk to." Sae glanced away and walked into the room, and slammed the door closed.  
  
"I'm scared Kiley." I looked up at him with pain in my eyes.  
  
"Momo why are you scared?" Kiley looked down at me, and noticed the gaze in my eyes.  
  
"I'm scared that she's going to get hurt. I'm scared something's going to happen, and yet I can do nothing about it. Kiley I know she's done so much mean stuff to me, but I hate just sitting here letting this happen. She's selling her self out short and she has no one to comfort her when something goes wrong. I used to..but"  
  
"Shhh. You never gave me a chance to tell you how I feel." He looked at me, but I pulled away.  
  
"Yes you did. You said you're still in love with Misao. You said you didn't wanna hurt me, but all I feel is pain. I haven't stopped crying when I'm not around you. I'm happy when I'm with you, but you ripped that right out of my heart. Why did you have to do this to me? Why Kiley? Why did you have to say you loved me, love is a strong word, and you shouldn't of used it if you didn't mean it. I love you Kiley and you're not going to take that away from. That's the only thing I have left is the love for you, but the only thing missing is that fact that I'm not loved back." Tears had formed in my eyes. The hurt inside of me finally came out. I expressed how I felt, and I don't think I can do it again. I miss him, and he needs to know the pain he caused and the scar he left on my heart.  
  
"Momo. Please don't cry. I love you with all my heart. Being with you today has showed me that no matter what; we will always be there for each other. Misao, she was just because she accepted me for who I really am inside, and I realized so do you. You love me for me. I know I hurt you, but I felt like I tore my insides out when I said that to you. I felt like the walls of love that surrounded us, just crumbled down. I left you when you needed me the most. You had no one to turn to; I had no one to turn to. I realized that night that the love inside my heart is for you, and only you. No one in this world can take your place that you have. You're my number one girl, and you always will be. There were these questions that bothered me that night, these questions that I asked myself. 'Why did I leave the girl of my dreams? Why did I let her go?' And the one that bothered me the most was where did I go right? Where did I go right in my life to get you Momo? Can you answer that?" He looked down at me. Those words meant so much. Everything he said was like a dream come true.  
  
"I don't know Kiley. All I know is that I love you and I never want to let you go. You went right when you loved me the right way; you loved me for me, and as a friend. That's where we both went right Kiley." I smiled as he looked up at me.  
  
"I love you to Momo, and don't you forget that." He leaned in and kissed me. And I realized I love this guy, with all my heart, and I will never let go of him no matter what happens between us.  
  
I'm always too late, I see the train leaving  
  
I'm always laughing, when it's not cool to smile  
  
I'm always aiming, but somehow keep missing  
  
So how did you get here, something is wrong  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me  
  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did, but somehow now I do  
  
I'm always driving, forget where I'm going  
  
Should have turned left but I was singing some song and I..  
  
I am arriving as everyone's leaving  
  
But there you are waiting, something is wrong  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me  
  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did, but somehow now I do  
  
Makes no sense to me, no it isn't clear  
  
But somehow your standing here  
  
Something gets to me, it said nothing is wrong  
  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did, but somehow now I do  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me and you found me  
  
Where did I go right, How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did, but somehow now I do 


End file.
